


Tracker

by TheCorruptedGoddess



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bad languages, Cussing, Dark, Death, Drugs (Not used), F/M, Fluff, Humor, Innocent Reader, Jealous Sans, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Minimum Gore, Oblivious Reader, Obsessive Sans, Overprotective, Overprotective Sans, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sans (Undertale), Sans being a creep, Somnophilia, Stalking, Yandere, Yandere Sans, creep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCorruptedGoddess/pseuds/TheCorruptedGoddess
Summary: Sans keeps following you around and made sure he's the only one that can have you for himself.And you know nothing about it.Where's Papyrus?





	Tracker

**Author's Note:**

> It's a lot comfortable to create stories with only one chapter for me. Haha.

-Input your password-

"...heheh. think a simple code could stop me from finding more things about you, sweetheart? now that's just adorable. you can't hide anything from me..."

Sans grinned, entering the password in your phone. The phone unlocked.

He gave a few glances at your sleeping figure every once in awhile on your bed to make sure you hadn't woke up.

It was obvious. Sans was in your house, in your room, invading your privacy. And why, you may ask? Why because he loves you of course! Isn't true love is all about stalking the other, obsessing over the other, and of course, ruining their lives by killing everyone they care about?

...

HAH!

You kiddin' me?

Of course!- not. He's just simply fucked up in the head.

Although, he only killed one guy so far. But if anyone dared to make a move on you...

He opened the social media app, checking on all your private status, chats, what you like, what you don't like, photos, etc.

Why are you so open about yourself and your whereabouts in this stupid app? Well, not that Sans could complain much. It was mainly the reason how Sans could track you down anywhere you went. Why did you need to activate your location? It just made you an easier target for everyone! Good thing Sans was the first one to think of this though. Because if it were to be another guy... Or hell... GANGS or groups of bad people! They could EASILY have their way with you.

You're lucky that it was just him. Heck, he was lucky to find you first too. He could protect you. He couldn't bare the thought of SOMEONE ELSE taking you away from HIM.

He already made sure you were single.

He was lucky... you were lucky. It's a win-win. At least that's what he thought.

He still remembered their first encounter that happened 3 months ago...

Who am I kidding? Of course he remembers! He remembered every nook and cranny of that very day.

He remembered your nervous expression, how you would get fidgety everytime he did something unusual.

That beautiful, mesmerizing face of amazement and wonder when he did something magical...

[Off to the past in Sans's P.O.V]

I was lounging around on the couch in the livingroom, watching mettaton's stupid face on the television. nothing better to do with my pathetic life. when suddenly...

"SANS! COME OVER HERE! I WANT YOU TO MEET MY NEWEST FRIEND!"

papyrus barged in through the door, startling me from my half-asleep daze. I blinked at him in surprise, then calmed down giving his figure that was looking straight at my room with a lazy grin.

"hey bro."

papyrus didn't know that I was already in the livingroom, so he quickly snap his skull at my direction.

"so uh... who's the new friend?"

papyrus' excited grin widen. I could tell that he already got used to my sudden appearance long ago. so it's kinda hard to scare pap now. bummer.

after some bit of hesitance to move away- or, more like someone was trying to keep him still. he stepped aside effortlessly and a... beautiful, perfect looking ANGEL that was hiding behind papyrus, stood into view.

holy shit. am I dead? is this heaven? it's the only possible way that I could see such a... breathtaking creature... right... in front... of my... very. own. eye.

I didn't even realized that I was already off of the couch, right in front this gorgeous lady, holding my hand out for you to shake.

"hey there. the names sans, sans the skeleton."

I gave you a relaxing grin. but I'm sure the heavy blush on my skull already gave out my intent.

...why do you look so nervous? even hesitating to shake my hand! though you did look a little amazed at my blushing face. that just made me blush more. you're so cute... your expression just makes me want to see every other expressions that you make on a daily and rare basis.

and when you finally accepted my hand shake... your touch sent a jolt of electricity to my core- to my soul.  
your hands are so soft... so small and fragile... even though you're 3 inches taller than me... your hands are much smaller than mine. can you feel the connection between us?

"My name's (Y/n)..."

(y/n)...

(y/n), (y/n), (y/n).

I could chant it forever and I'll never get bored of saying it. and your voice is so angelic...

"It's nice to meet you, Sans."

... shit.

Is it bad that I want to hear you scream that name in ecstasy over and over again?

fuck... I'm turned on.

I hope it isn't obvious.

"you too, swe- kid."

I nearly slip up.

but I knew right then and there that...

"she's the one..."

I gasped out under my breath. shaking our hands, I gripped tighter when you tried to let go.

just a little longer, please...

eventually, I had to let go. I didn't want to freak you out that badly.

papyrus has been observing the whole scene. I could tell he noticed something off about me, because he gave me an exaggerate wink and a knowing smile right when I give him a glance.

I sweated a little. is it that obvious? I surely hope you didn't notice. but... at the same time, I do. the thought of you knowing just makes me ache. happy. excited. giddy. but so nervous.

"GREAT! NOW THAT YOU ALREADY KNOW EACH OTHER, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE IN THE KITCHEN MAKING THE BEST SPAGHETTI DISH FOR OUR NEW FRIENDSHIP! THE FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI!"

pap is being awesome, as always. if he makes you stay longer... that means I could spend more time with you! and maybe learn more about you...

you shrugged at paps but gave him a genuine smile.

"Thanks, Papyrus! You're awesome."

paps cheekbones are now dusted orange.

I can't help but feel jealous...

I shook my head at that ridiculous thought.

me? jealous of bro? nah... I bet he already knew I liked you that way anyway. he wouldn't dare make a move.

if he does though...

...

I snapped out of my thoughts as I felt myself being shooked hesitantly by none other than you, my SOULMATE.

I looked at your gorgeous, concerned face. why were you worried?

"Hey... Are you okay, Sans? You seem out of it... No offense!"

you softly but hurriedly say. I smiled at your concern. it warms my soul. makes me feel warm and tingly.

you really are cute...

I shook my head at you, still smiling softly.

"none taken. and thanks for the concern, but I'm fine, so no worries, kid."

...wouldn't it be more comfortable to sit instead of standing around?

I mentally face-palmed at my stupidity. I voiced my thoughts to you, and so you agreed.

we both sat, me purposely sitting next to you. but not too close as to bring any suspicion from you.

and so we talked. mostly things about you. I noticed that you were, at first, so nervous. but now you seem content and happy to chat and share stories with me. You're so open... Your expressions are also like an open book. no wonder you and pap got along quickly. they're both nothing like me... but... that's nice. it's nice to know that my SOULMATE isn't broken. I would have thought that it would have been my luck. if you were to be a broken angel... and I know luck just doesn't want anything to do with me until now.

well... even if you were broken... I still would have been grateful to have a SOULMATE in the first place. SOULMATES are very rare, after all... you're literally made just for me... mine...

mine.

from then on, we became close friends. sometimes you came to visit me and papyrus. and often we came by your house instead. sometimes the three of us would even go out together. I share a few jokes and puns to lighten the atmosphere, like usual. surprisingly, you loved them. despite having the similar personality as paps.

though, I can't help but noticed that I never got a chance to be completely alone with you... you've always insisted that paps should come with...

don't you want to be alone with your own SOULMATE? I feel as if you're trying to avoid being alone with me...

are you uncomfortable? if so, why? I'm as close to you as you are with papyrus! what makes it so different?

are you... scared of me? why? we're friends aren't we? why are you making me feel this way??? do you like papyrus more than me!? your own SOULMATE!?

why? Why? WHy? WHY!?

please! I'm begging you for an asnwer! ... if only you can hear the thoughts in my head.

I don't want to have to kill my own brother.

but... he's getting too close to you! I thought he knew that I liked- no. I fucking loved you! I love you so fucking much it hurts!

please... all I'm asking is for you to love me just as much as I do!

...

maybe I should just get rid of him before he tries anything...

...

I locked him in his room and chained him up instead. I still 'don't have the guts' to kill him. but maybe I will someday.

you asked where pap was when I came to visit you, alone. you looked so nervous too...

of course I lied. saying that he would be out of town for awhile, being the monster scout and all.

you looked heartbroken.

...why? am I not good enough to accompany you alone, baby?

please answer...

as time keeps flying, I've grown more and more attached to you. you're just so... perfect.

I loved you even more. every. passing. day. I thought it was impossible to love someone so much, but... here I am.

it's been like this for 3 months. I made a social media account when I found out that you had one. I followed your social media, you followed me back.

the weird thing was... over these past 3 months... I can't help but follow you everywhere you went when you were out of your house. without you knowing of course! I could easily track you from your social media if I somehow lost sight of you. you literally bring your phone everywhere you go! how convenient. yet so dangerous...

do you realize how dangerous it is if it weren't me that's following you around? this is exactly why I really need to follow you everywhere. to watch over you... to keep you safe...

...

who's that?

why is he following you!? shit. I knew that this would happen at some point!

I growled, following the guy til' he was near an alley. I quickly dragged him in with my magic before he could reach you, making sure no one witnessed anything. especially my sweet little (y/n). wouldn't want to taint you now would we?

I blipped in front of the... man. and grinned widely but its strained, my eyesockets nothing but black.

the guy glares at me.

"What the fuck, you filthy monster!? What do you think you're-"

ignoring his rude and racist comment, I spoke darkly.

"hey there, bucko. mind telling me why you were following my girl?"

[Off to the present :D]

He remembers clearly of that day, where the 'man' tried to scream for help. Though it was too late. As all that came out were gurgles and blood coming from his mouth instead. A long deep gash across his throat by a bloody sharp bone that Sans was holding.

Sans shivers in weird delight at the memory. Then growled lowly as he also remembered the guy playing innocent, when clearly he was holding a rag that had drugs in it!

That guy was trying to kidnap her!

... A whimper.

Sans snap his skull towards the sound. Seeing that, (thank God) you were still fast asleep. But it seems that you were having a nightmare.

He sauntered towards you, having enough of checking your phone, and place it back on your nightstand. He looked at you guiltily. Knowing how the nightmares could get.

He sat on your twin sized bed, running his phalanges through your hair to help soothe you. It eventually worked as you calmed down. Looking so peaceful.

He sighs blissfully.

He'll tell you one day on how much he loves you.

He will.

He at least promised himself that.

For now, he needs to continue with this process.

"I love you, sweetheart..."

He kissed your forehead, petting your soft, silky hair. You whined then mumbled something about eating cheesy pizza and made a huge mess with a chicken named Chica. Sans smiled in amusement, pinching your cheek.

"I really do..."

You smiled in your sleep.

"I love you too... Sans..."

Sans eyes widen, he gasped then quickly covered his mouth when your body twitched from the noise. Eyes scrunching up. Maybe it's time for him to go...

But he couldn't help himself...

He kissed you, murmuring happy things in your ear, then kissed you again, and again, and again. Until you were finally beginning to wake up. Damn you heavy sleeper. You really are like Papyrus.

He gave one last peck before he decided to teleport away in the closet that was slightly cracked open. Just as you opened your eyes.

"What?"

You stared dumbly at nothing in particular and touched your lips.

"... Pretty sure I heard something..."

You started talking to yourself, as usual, and looked around, but then shrugged as you found nothing.

"Might be just a mouse then."

You checked the digital clock on your nightstand. It read 06:57 AM. The sun is already peaking through the curtains.

You fall back on your bed and let out an annoyed groan.

"IT'S TOO EARLY FOR THIS WEIRD GHOSTY SHIT. And why does it feel like I've been kissed by a flippin' rock!? No... KISSES. I'VE BEEN ROCK KISSED! I need to tell Sans this. Have he been rock kissed by a ghost before? ... What a weird realistic dream..."

Unbeknownst you, a certain Skelly was watching. He snickered at your weirdness. He also felt alot more happy and giddy.

He can't wait when you get back to sleep.

Oh the things he would do to you~

**Author's Note:**

> Well you're fucked. Quite literally *wink wink*


End file.
